Generally, in the automotive field, especially with regard to trucks, indicator lamp assemblies are employed as to indicate, by their respective energization, that certain selected functions or vehicular operating parameters are in an unacceptable condition. For example, as in a truck, such indicator lamp assemblies may be operatively connected to related sender units which are, in turn, responsive to indicia of engine oil level, engine temperature, loss of engine coolant, generator or alternator output level, actuation or operation of anti-skid mechanism, air pressure in truck oil tanks, headlamp selection (whether high or low beam), or parking brake engagement. Such indicator lamp assemblies often have a lens which emits a colored light upon energization of a bulb carried by the indicator lamp assembly and generally covered or contained by such lens.
There are other lighting requirements within, for example, the truck and especially along the instrument panel thereof. Often there is a need to have a continuous (or switchable) light source for illuminating a desired area as within the truck operator's compartment. This may be to illuminate certain controls which the operator may want to be able to quickly identify during night driving or to illuminate certain gauges or the like. The use of such a continuous illuminating light source as proposed by the prior art has presented problems in that often because of the light rays eminating therefrom in somewhat random direction the lenses of the related indicator assemblies would, in turn, be struck by such light rays and appear to indicate that the related indicator lamp assembly was energized when, in fact, it was not.
In an attempt to overcome this random light ray problem, hood-like structures were employed by the prior art in an attempt to control the path of the illuminating light rays. However, such prior-art hood-like structures, of necessity, were and are relatively large requiring the mounting thereof to, for example, the related lamp structure as by a collar like retainer and for threaded attachment means. Another problem of such prior art hoods is that once affixed to the related lamp assembly, the hood is fixed against further selective adjustment without employing, for example, tools and the like for first loosening the related attachment means. Further, the prior art illuminator hoods are not compatible with standard lamp body or socket structures. That is, they are usually limited to particular physical configurations of a lamp body and, more often than not, actually comprise a portion of a specially designed and built illuminator lamp assembly.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the foregoing as well as other related and attendant problems.